


lipstick

by souju



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Decisions, Forbidden Love, M/M, No Smut, Opposites Attract, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souju/pseuds/souju
Summary: I never wrote wowkwan so I decided to change that before 2020 ^^it's not THAT angsty btw lol (more of a splinter actually because I'm a fluffy person tbh)
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> not a native speaker here, beware :d

Sehyoon rejected poor boy years ago. In his defense scrawny 15 years, the old boy wasn’t exactly his type. He was three years older too. And well, he didn’t even like guys in general. He knew he crushed teen’s heart a little (or maybe a lot?), he was his first loved. Byeongkwan told him so with shiny eyes. Shiny because of tears filling them slowly. 

They were neighbors since forever and Byeongkwan always followed him, he was like glue. A little annoying, too loud for sure. But Sehyoon didn’t hate him, he was just mildly irritated because he was almost never alone. And for a loner like him, that wasn’t very pleasurable. However, Sehyoon’s parents just loved Byeongkwan. They always cooed how cute he was, almost like they had two sons. Sehyoon was almost jealous, he never wanted a brother. Well, turned out Byeongkwan didn’t really see a brother in him either. Just from a different view.

Then Sehyoon moved out, living his childhood behind along with Byeongkwan. He was only partially relieved because after the confession he felt awkward around the boy. But well, he also felt bad about rejecting him maybe a bit too harshly. He was just taken aback and only slightly grossed out (probably his parents’ fault because of how they raised him). He always only thought girls and boys can be in a relationship. Anything else was odd and just wrong.

Obviously after moving out his thinking changed. He was grown up now and well aware that his parents weren’t open-minded. Not like he had to follow their steps.

That’s why he was rolling his eyes now. His mom is very visibly repulsed as she was telling some story about seeing a guy in high heels and wearing a red lipstick.

Sehyoon was just kinda pretending to listen to her. Until-

“Who would’ve thought? That pure child would become so… immoral.” She almost gagged. That was a little too much, what’s wrong with her? Sehyoon never realized how much his parents were hateful. 

“Okay, mom-”

“Byeongkwan really disappointed me, you know. I treated him almost like a second son.” 

“Huh? Byeongkwan?”

“Yes, you know him. The kid next doors, you spent your childhood together. I thought he would become someone… else. But instead, he just went down the sin road.” She shook her head. “Thank god my real son turned out good.” She sighed, clearly relieved.

“So you hate Byeongkwan now? You and dad always loved him so m-”

“Sehyoon! Don’t even remind me, we were so wrong.” She shakes her head more violently. “At first I was only slightly confused by the kind of earrings he wore. And then I saw he owns a handbag! It just went downhill from there. We even saw him bringing guys home! To his parents’ house. Disgusting, truly.”

“Mom, why are you even spying on people?” Sehyoon sighs already tired from this conversation.”

“That’s not spying! Just please, promise me you won’t talk to him.”

“What, do you think he’s contagious or something?”

“Who knows! Diseases tend to be contagious sometimes, you know-”

“Oh god, please.” Sehyoon groans, he honestly regrets visiting for the whole summer. But after years of not visiting, he thought he was being a good son to do so.

“Just don’t. It’s not like you liked him in the first place. You always whined how he follows you.”

“I’m 26 now, I’m past that. We were friends. And I may have realized that after years but still-”

“Keyword, honey. You were. Not anymore. So give mommy this pleasure and do not speak to that… boy. Okay? I love you, I want the best for you.” She pats her son’s hair lovingly but her words were the absolute opposite. Sehyoon finds himself somewhat repulsed by his own mother and her views. 

Needless to say he does not listens to his mother. He is an adult now, he doesn’t have to. And what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her, right?

So when he meets Byeongkwan on his way to the shop he stops to greet him. He’s not wearing anything that his mother said. Black boots, black ripped jeans and a black hoodie with cute, silver stars on it. 

“Uh… Hi?” Only then Sehyoon realizes he was just freaking staring at Byeongkwan for too many seconds. Without saying a word. Great start.

“Ah, sorry! Hi, yes.” Oh god, could it be even worse?

“… who are you?” Byeongkwan puckers his lips slightly, he looks confused. There it is – that’s worse.

“Oh. I’m Sehyoon.” He says now completely mortified. Was he not even worth remembering? Or maybe he got so ugly that he’s unrecognizable? He’s honestly gonna turn around and run away any second now-

“Sehyoon?” Byeongkwan furrows his eyebrows shortly and then he seems enlightened. “Wow! For real?”

“Y-yeah.” Why is stuttering? This situation should be smooth, maybe not entirely comfortable because they haven’t talked in years but that- that’s a new level of awkwardness. At least for Sehyoon. Because now Byeongkwan is smiling widely.

“Good to see you, man. Sorry I didn’t recognize you. You got fat.”

“W-what?”

, Of course, seeing Sehyoon’s blank expression Byeongkwan bursts in laughter.

“I’m kidding! Oh god, your face is so funny. Every time.” Well, good to see Byeongkwan’s still a brat. He is cackling now because Sehyoon must be looking very annoyed. “Wow, nothing changed.” He giggles as he finally calms down.

“Except my weight apparently.” Sehyoon mutters morbidly. 

“I was joking.” Byeongkwan giggles again, was he always this adorable? Probably. “Are you still that shy?”

“I’m not shy.”

“Quiet, cold, reserved-”

“Hey!”

“Whatever you want to call it. Are you still like that?” Byeongkwan grins.

“… maybe.” Sehyoon averts his eyes from Byeongkwan obviously smirking.

“Cool. I always liked that about you. I mean I liked everything about you, but- you know.”

“Huh?” Sehyoon suddenly has a whiplash of their last ‘friendly’ conversation. Byeongkwan’s confession that is. After that, they barely talked. Sehyoon was at fault, he was trying to avoid him the best he could. Present Sehyoon decides he kinda hates his past self. He wasn’t treating Byeongkwan well. Even before he confessed. Yeah, Sehyoon was pretty bad with his social skills. He improved since then. Or so he likes to think.

Byeongkwan pokes at Sehyoon’s cheek suddenly. “What are you thinking about?”

“Just-”

“About how you broke my little heart? Or how cold you were for the entire time we knew each other?”

Sehyoon’s face gets so pale like he’s about to faint.

“Hey, hey! Jesus, I am not serious. Sorry, I thought you’re also past that time of our lives. I don’t hold any grudges I swear. I have bitter-sweet memories, Sehyoon.” Byeongkwan smiles just so softly and apologetic for almost giving Sehyoon a heart attack. “I like them, don’t worry about it anymore since it looks like you were.”

“Yeah, I kinda did worry.” Sehyoon mumbles, his eyes on the ground. Why is Byeongkwan so forgiving? So angelic? The hell?

“Now you don’t have to. You met me after years and I give you the absolution.” Byeongkwan says seriously but giggles afterward. 

“How kind of you.” Sehyoon gives him half a smile. But seriously, really kind of him.

“I know, right.” Byeongkwan beams at him for no apparent reason. Not like Sehyoon complains. He feels odd amounts of affection towards Byeongkwan all of sudden. And it’s not pity, not at all. “So now that I forgave you- and I hope you forgave me for being a pain in the ass too-”

“What? No-”

“Don’t pretend.” Byeongkwan rolls his eyes. “I was really annoying sometimes. Okay, most of the time. You were older and so cool. A little brat like me just wanted to be always next to you. Oh god, I really admired you.” He giggles and then smirks eyeing Sehyoon from head to toe. “I have no idea why though. I mean time changes...” 

“Oh, so that’s how it’s gonna be?” 

Byeongkwan’s mischievous smile only grows. It’s enough of an answer. Sehyoon shakes his head and sighs. He’s also trying hard to not look directly at Byeongkwan as his eyes would probably betray him and show his sudden fondness. 

“So, do you wanna catch up?”

Sehyoon swears he can see the gleam in Byeongkwan’s eyes when he nods.

They spend the rest of the day together, just walking and talking. Sehyoon absolutely forgot about his previous destination in the form of a shop. Who cares anyway. Apparently his mother when he comes home with bare hands. She raises her eyebrow at Sehyoon’s obvious happiness but thankfully doesn’t question it.

And the day after that he also meets with Byeongkwan. And the day after- 

Sehyoon has no idea how but he just spent half of the summer with Byeongkwan. And he kind of likes it. Alright, he loves it. He has such a great time. 

Two weeks ago he decided to have some courage and ask Byeongkwan about his fashion choices. Since when they meet Byeongkwan only wears casual stuff, just the same kind Sehyoon is wearing. No lipstick nor high heels.

Byeongkwan is so taken aback he almost chokes on his drink. 

“How- how do you know?” He asks after coughing wildly. 

“My mom.” Sehyoon shrugs.

“Oh yeah, your mom. God, she gives me a stink eye all the time… Ah, sorry.”

“That’s alright. I don’t get her either. So? You thought I’d be like her?”

“No. I just thought that you may be uncomfortable or something… And since we only reconciled recently I didn’t want to destroy it.” Byeongkwan explains in the quietest voice Sehyoon ever heard from him. He also looks bashful. And that’s a weird sight because he’s Byeongkwan, the most flashy person Sehyoon ever met. 

“Well, I don’t mind. Not gonna lie, I kinda wanted to see what’s worked up my mom so much.”

“So you basically wanted to see me with lipstick on.” Byeongkwan smirks, his sudden shyness quickly gone.

“If you gonna say it like that… I mean you have pretty lips so I assume it looks great on you...”

That takes them both aback but then Byeongkwan beams and looks really happy. Sehyoon thinks he should compliment him more often if he’s gonna be rewarded with this kind of reaction. 

In the next days he sees a huge variety of crop tops Byeongkwan owns and he may or may not struggle with not constantly staring at his abs. Also yes, red lipstick on Byeongkwan gives Sehyoon a headache. Just a different kind that his mom had. 

And now in the middle of summer, he even has the occasion to taste that lipstick. 

Which is not very wise. But they had a bit too many drinks. And Sehyoon couldn’t control himself any longer. Byeongkwan’s lips don’t help and they end up making out in the middle of the street, just right in front of their houses. Very, very unwise. 

They eventually get away from each other (with difficulty) and say their goodbyes. Byeongkwan is smiling so much and Sehyoon’s sure he isn’t much better. He goes home and falls asleep quickly. 

He’s awaken very unpleasantly though.

“Kim Sehyoon!” His father yells above his bed. It’s a terrible way to wake up, especially when you have a hangover. 

He groans and opens his eyes to a very upset father standing there with crossed arms.

“I see you were drunk last night. Maybe that explains your shenanigans. Only partly though.” He says sternly. 

“What is this about?” Then he remembers the possible reason. “Oh.”

“Oh? Your mother was crying the whole night because of what you did!”

So she really is spying on people, Sehyoon thinks bitterly.

“She saw the whole scene!”

“So she was watching for a pretty long time, huh.” Sehyoon grumbles making his father speechless for few seconds.

“Kim Sehyoon, how dare you speak like that to us!” He hears his mom that was hiding behind the wall apparently and now peeks into his room. “I couldn’t stand that sight! How could you do that?”

“Why were you observing us then? You could just walk away and not look. Simple.” Sehyoon shrugs as he sits up in bed, his head hurts. Now more because of his parents, not so much because of the alcohol.

“Simple?! Are you out of your mind? Apologize right this second!” His father growls.

“I am an adult. I do not have to apologize for kissing people.”

“People! If that was a girl-”

“But it wasn’t.” Sehyoon interrupts, he’s had enough. “Deal with it.”

“Do you really think that is acceptable? You’re under our roof-”

“Only for the summer. And if you don’t want me here then I’m leaving even today.”

“Are you serious? Sehyoon, just promise you won’t ever meet with him again and I’ll try to forget about it. We can go back to normal.” His mom pleads but Sehyoon isn’t having it.

“No, I won’t promise that. I like him.”

“Then you can pack and never go back. I won’t think of you as my son anymore.” His father is looking serious.

“If that’s what you want.” Sehyoon stands up, he won’t fight about it. He’s an adult, he has free will and he doesn’t have to agree with his parents’ fucked up views.

He’s ready to leave in an hour. His only stop is the house next door. Byeongkwan opens the door clearly confused. 

“I’m not even surprised.” Byeongkwan says after hearing the story.

“Yeah, me neither.” Sehyoon sighs, giving up.

“So you’re leaving again?” Byeongkwan tries his best to not look devastated.

“Yes, but… we can keep in touch, right?”

“I guess so.” Byeongkwan mumbles, not entirely satisfied with this solution.

“Or you can just… go with me?” Sehyoon risks asking straightforwardly. After years he finally wants to make a good decision. 

Byeongkwan almost chokes him with his tight hug. Well, he agrees very enthusiastically. 

“I can barely breathe, Byeongkwan.” He mumbles.

“I am not letting you go again.” Byeongkwan says softly. And with that Sehyoon is no longer complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> this ship is awesome, i love them  
> it needs more fanfics fr :c


End file.
